Some electronic gaming systems award achievements to players for performing certain actions or achieving certain goals within particular games. The achievements earned are typically not a form of a virtual currency and have no monetary value. In some cases, the achievements contribute to a gamer score. For instance, the achievements may each be worth a number of points that contribute to the gamer score. The achievements earned and/or gaming score for a user are typically maintained in a gamer profile for the user, which may be shared with other users.
Achievements have been used in the online gaming world to motivate behavior of users at minimal cost to the motivator. However, achievements have been limited, in the past, to the online world. While achievements have been effective at altering or changing a user's behavior in the online world, a transition to using achievements in an offline world has yet to be made in an effective manner. Consequently, changing or altering a user's behavior in the real world (offline world) would open a new avenue for potential marketing, sales, and other opportunities.